forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Joos/Supports
Joos and Bella C Support *'Joos': Bella! Can I ask a favor? *'Bella': Sure, what do you need? *'Joos': Can you tell me a bit about Tost? I'm going around learning history and stuff. *'Bella': Why? *'Joos': I can't remember anything, and the books about history are always being used by someone, so I figured I'd go ask nobility. *'Bella': Well you made a good choice. I know Tost like the back of my hand. *'Joos': So how'd it become such a... *'Bella': Mess? Anarchy? Gangster's paradise? Shit hole? *'Joos': I was gonna go with something nicer, but that works. *'Bella': Ha ha, don't worry about it. Tost is in pretty bad shape. It didn't used to be as bad as it is, but a long time ago, the former ruler of Tost got greedy. Our army attacked Waydrn and Frar in an attempt to take control of the entire continent. We lost, obviously, but lost is putting it nicely. We were demolished and nobody else really wanted to contribute the funds to help us rebuild. *'Joos': Oh man, that's not good. *'Bella': Yeah. The ruler who started the war was executed and their entire family was removed from the throne. The country spent a long time with no ruler at all. Then, Esh-Ban decided he was gonna give it a try, but that would come after he tried to conquer the entire continent. *'Joos': I can imagine that pissed the other countries off. *'Bella': You bet it did. Tost could have been completely destroyed. But it wasn't, and that's what matters. A couple of years ago, Green and I proved ourselves the strongest in the nation, so we're going to try to make a ruling party similar to Frar's. I mean, we were, at least. Esh-Ban's public execution was supposed to serve as proof that we weren't involved in his powergrab and it was gonna lead to Frar helping us rebuild at last, but until he's caught and killed, I'm afraid we're still not out of hot water. *'Joos': Man, that sucks. Hey, how about this: After we get this bastard, I'll come back with you and help out. *'Bella': Wha...you would do that? *'Joos': Sure! I won't try to take yours or Green's places, but I'll definitely be around to help. Tacticians can come in handy outside of battle too, you know. *'Bella': You know, I'd like that. Thanks Joos. Joos and Chloe C Support *'Joos': Hey Chloe, can you help me out? *'Chloe': What do you need? *'Joos': I'd like a history lesson on Frar. *'Chloe': Oh really? Why? *'Joos': I'm fighting to save the world from Grima, so I figured I should know the history behind the world. *'Chloe': That's a good way of thinking. I could totally tell you a bit about Frar. What would you like to know? *'Joos': What's with the two separate rulers thing? It sounds unique. *'Chloe': Well, it sort of is. As you can see, Tost is trying to replicate it a bit, but for a very long time, Frar was the only nation on the continent with two ruling families. They've been doing it for hundreds of years. Making the king and queen have equal power, but not be related is a great way to make sure the right decisions are being made, because the two rulers can keep each other in check if one of them isn't thinking straight. Both my father and DJ's mother have different things that make them start thinking irrationally, so the other one is there to make sure no hasty decisions are made. *'Joos': I see. That makes sense. *'Chloe': For example, when Esh-Ban attacked ten years ago, my father was furious. We would have had a full-scale war if not for DJ's mother's level-headed thinking. Knifez's older sister May helped calm him as well. It was a scary time. *'Joos': I can imagine. *'Chloe': So what about your history? *'Joos': I...have no idea. I lost my memory. My earliest memory is Knifez finding me in a field and making me his tactician. I don't know where I come from or anything. *'Chloe': I see...well, you don't look like a Frarian, if that helps. *'Joos': Wha...how can you tell that? *'Chloe': Oh, you know. I have a way with these things. Joos and Dakota C Support *'Dakota': Psst, hey Joos. *'Joos': What? *'Dakota': You seem like a man with good taste in fiction. *'Joos': I do? *'Dakota': Yeah! I wanna share a story with you. *'Joos': Uh, alright. I never pegged you as the read for pleasure type. *'Dakota': Oh, you know. It happens every once in a while. But this story is really, really good. You should read it. *'Joos': Sure...but it says 3 here. Shouldn't I read the other two first? *'Dakota': Oh, it's okay. It's largely a comedy series so reading the first two isn't required. *'Joos': Oh, alright. *'Dakota': Come find me once you finish the prologue. *'Joos': You got it. … *'Joos': Dakota!! *'Dakota': Uh, oh. *'Joos': You said this was a comedy! *'Dakota': Oh, sounds like you finished the prologue. *'Joos': The poor boys lost their mother! *'Dakota': Yeah... Poor her. *'Joos': This isn't a comedy! *'Dakota': Oh, don't worry. It gets funny later. *'Joos': It better, because what a sad start. I nearly cried at the father's outburst, I'll have you know. *'Dakota': Hey, no crying until the end. *'Joos': Oh dear god... B Support *'Joos': Hey, I finally finished that book. *'Dakota': Oh yeah? How'd you like it? *'Joos': It was beautiful! The ending was so moving and heart-warming...say, how did you know I'd like it? *'Dakota': You seemed like the type. *'Joos': How did you know? *'Dakota': Observation. *'Joos': I see. *'Dakota': I'm glad it worked, because now we have something to talk about. I'm quiet around people I don't know very well, so that book can help us start getting to know each other. *'Joos': Great thinking, Dakota. That's a strategy worthy of a tactician. *'Dakota': Heh, thanks. I'll stick to my stealing, though. *'Joos': I understand. Being a tactician is stressful. *'Dakota': So is being a thief. Though I can imagine in different ways... *'Joos': Is stealing from a baby harder than they say? *'Dakota': Not really. Jail is the stressful part, mostly. *'Joos': Makes sense. *'Dakota': I think we're gonna be good friends. *'Joos': I agree. A Support *'Dakota': Hey Joos, can I ask you something? *'Joos': What's up? *'Dakota': Have you spread the word about that book I made you read? *'Joos': What an odd question. Why do you ask? *'Dakota': Because a lot of people have been approaching me and talking about what happens in it. IT's been...weird. *'Joos': Ah, well, when you told me that you used it to have common ground with me, I got to thinking, and I was like, hey, what if everyone had that common ground? *'Dakota': Uh...? *'Joos': I introduced as many people to that book as I could so that you could get to know more people! Isn't that cool? *'Dakota': Don't be too humble now. Heh, but that's really considerate of you. How did you spread the word so fast? *'Joos': I have my ways. The important part is that almost everyone has read it now and they have you to thank for the experience. *'Dakota': And when they do that, we can start talking and getting to know each other better. *'Joos': Which will lead to you having more friends than you know what to do with! *'Dakota': Thanks Joos. That's real nice of you. *'Joos': Don't mention it, buddy. It's the least I can do. Hey, it's almost time for everyone to eat, so let's start a big conversation about the book while we do. *'Dakota': Sounds like a plan. Joos and Daniel C Support *'Joos': Hey Daniel, there you are! I've been looking for you. *'Daniel': Wait, really? *'Joos': Well, of course. I need to talk to you. *'Daniel': Oh no, what is it? *'Joos': Hey, don't be afraid. I'm just doing what we do with all new Shepherds. I'm filling you in on the various schedules and when you'll be doing stuff. Like going out on patrol with Knifez or training. It's no big deal, really. *'Daniel': Oh, whew. I thought I'd done something wrong. *'Joos': That's silly. You haven't been part of us long enough to do something wrong. *'Daniel': But I haven't been a part of you long enough to get a pardon for doing anything wrong either. *'Joos': Ha ha, good point. Don't worry about it, man. Just do your best, okay? *'Daniel': Alright. Joos and DJ C Support *'DJ': Hello there, Joos. *'Joos': Hey DJ, what's up? Do you need something? *'DJ': Nothing important, but I do want to ask you something. *'Joos': Sure thing. *'DJ': It's a little bit...private. *'Joos': Private? Alright, well, I don't see anyone around, so ask away. *'DJ': So, about earlier. *'Joos': What happened earlier? *'DJ': Is it just me, or did we have a moment in that last battle? *'Joos': A...moment? *'DJ': Yeah, I think we had a moment there. *'Joos': What kind of moment? *'DJ': An...intimate moment. *'Joos': ...Oh. Uh, I don't know. Did we? *'DJ': I think we did. Joos, if there's something you need to tell me, just say it. I won't be mad. *'Joos': There's noth— *'DJ': I mean, it is a bit soon, but true love has no minimum requirements, am I right? *'Joos': Hey there! I think, if there was such a moment, it was not a true love type moment. *'DJ': If you say so. *'Joos': I do say so. Listen to your tactician. B Support *'DJ': Hey Joos. *'Joos': Oh, hi there DJ. How's it been? *'DJ': Good. *'Joos': That's good. *'DJ': … *'Joos': … *'DJ': … *'Joos': … *'DJ': … *'Joos': … *'DJ': … *'Joos': … *'DJ': … *'Joos': … *'DJ': There! *'Joos': What? *'DJ': It happened again! *'Joos': What did? *'DJ': We had another moment! Joos, are you sure you're not swooning over me? *'Joos': What?! I assure you, we did not have a moment. Are you sure it isn't you who's swooning? *'DJ': One hundred percent sure. *'Joos': Okay then. End of conversation. *'DJ': You're so mean to me. A Support *'DJ': Joos, I've been looking all over for you. *'Joos': Are you trying to initiate a moment with me again? *'DJ': No no, gods no. I was actually going to ask for a sparring match. *'Joos': Wait, really? Why? *'DJ': I couldn't help but notice—and you must forgive my rudeness—that your sword arm's gotten a tad bit flabby. *'Joos': Y-you think? *'DJ': Yeah. I think you've been relying too heavily on the usage of magic, so I want to show you a thing or two. *'Joos': Well, I have been over-using my tomes...okay, let's do it. *'DJ': Awesome. Now come at me, you pokey little flab biscuit! *'Joos': What...what did you just call me? *'DJ': It's a tactic to make you angry and try harder during the match. *'Joos': It just makes me...confused. *'DJ': Oh...uh, en garde! *'Joos': Whoa! … *'DJ': Whew. Good job out there today. You're getting your rhythm back! *'Joos': Heh, thanks. So why the sudden shift? From “moments” to training. *'DJ': Oh, no reason. I just want to look out for the well-being of my tactician. Besides, I've been thinking and I realized that if it's my destiny to have...moments with any of the Shepherds, I should let them happen on their own and not try to force them. *'Joos': Good thinking. *'DJ': See? I can listen to my tactician. I'm much more than a pretty face. *'Joos': I know. *'DJ': I also have a sweet body and— *'Joos': I'll take your word for it on that one. Now hit the showers. Alone. Joos and Florence C Support *'Florence': Joos! Oh, JOOS! Joos! Where are you? *'Joos': Stop yelling. Everyone in the camp is going to start getting ideas. *'Florence': It could be worse. I could be moaning and screaming your name. Would you prefer that? OH, JOO—mph! *'Joos': No, that's quite enough! What did you need me for? *'Florence': Oh, nothing. I just wanted to tell you about how great you were today. *'Joos': Oh, it was nothing. Thanks, though. *'Florence': … Am I making you uncomfortable? *'Joos': A little bit, but I've been told I get used to it, so you're fine. I don't want to stop you from being yourself. *'Florence': Good. That means I can do this. OOH, JOOS~ *'Joos': Stop!! Joos and George C Support *'George': Hey Joos. *'Joos': Yeah? *'George': Taking roll? *'Joos': Yep. Just making sure we're not making any extra food or anything. Having every member written down on a list is really helpful. *'George': Blah blah blah. *'Joos': Gee, thanks. *'George': You forgot someone. *'Joos': What?! *'George': How could our very own tactician forget all about Bofa? *'Joos': What? No, we don't have a Bofa in the Shepherds. So unless that's the name of Chloe's horse or something, there is no Bofa. *'George': I'll show you Bofa! *'Joos': Fine. Do it. *'George': Bofa DEEZ NUTS. *'Joos': OH FOR CHRIST'S SAKE. *'George': Ha! I sooo got you! *'Joos': Son of a bitch, that was just not right. I've never wanted to see that much of George. *'George': Oh, you also spelled my name wrong. *'Joos': I did? *'George': Yeah, I'm George, not Geroge. Fucking amateur. *'Joos': You're never gonna let that one go, are ya? *'George': Nope! You can just call me Geroge from now on. I'll even change my name! *'Joos': Don't do it. *'Geroge': Already did. *'Joos': Wha...how'd you do that? *'Geroge': A good magician never tells. Joos and Josh C Support *'Josh': Oh, what have you got there, Joos? Are you practicing your magic with a tome? I can help if you wish. *'Joos': Nah, I'm just reading a book I found. *'Josh': Oh, how marvelous! Is it one of the strategy manuals Sam likes carrying around? *'Joos': Nah. Sometimes you gotta take a break from thinking about killing people and just read some straight-up fiction, you know? *'Josh': Ah, yes! I hope you enjoy it. I have meticulously gathered, reviewed, and enjoyed every piece of fiction in the Shepherds' library. *'Joos': Oh really? Every single book? *'Josh': Yes. *'Joos': Surely there must be one you missed. *'Josh': I have skipped nary a page. *'Joos': This sounds like a challenge I want to take up. I'll find one that slipped through the cracks. I guarantee it! *'Josh': If you must. B Support *'Josh': Hey Joo—that is a preposterous amount of books. Do you need help carrying any of those? *'Joos': Nope! In fact, I'm going to show you every single one of them. I'm pretty sure there's at least one book in here you haven't read. *'Josh': Okay then. *'Joos': I'm serious. One of these I found in a couch cushion! *'Josh': Okay then let's get started posthaste, yes? *'Joos': Start with this one. *'Josh': I've read that one. *'Joos': This one? *'Josh': Read it. *'Joos': How about...this one! *'Josh': That one's my favorite. *'Joos': This one? *'Josh': I've read it thrice. … *'Joos': Okay, last book. Have you read...this? *'Josh': Hmm....yes. *'Joos': What?! How could you have read all of these books? How do you find the time? *'Josh': I'm a fast reader. *'Joos': Damn it. Well, this isn't over. I still haven't found every book the Shepherds own, after all. *'Josh': Oh dear... A Support *'Joos': Alright Josh. *'Josh': Oh no, I don't like that tone. You sound like you're about to attempt to find a book I haven't read again. *'Joos': Bingo. *'Josh': But you have shown me every single piece of literature we own! *'Joos': Not true. What about...this! *'Josh': Let me see. Hmmm....wait, this is...this is implausible! *'Joos': Impossible would have worked, but whatever. *'Josh': I've never even heard of this book before. How did you find this? *'Joos': Heh, wouldn't you like to know? *'Josh': No, really! Where did you find this? I made it a point to read every single piece of fiction we own, so how has this completely escaped my grasp? *'Joos': The answer is a simple one, but I'll let you figure it out. *'Josh': Joos! Wait, come back! … *'Josh': Alright. I read that book you showed me, Joos. *'Joos': What did you think? *'Josh': You wrote it, didn't you? *'Joos': Bingo! That I did, good buddy. *'Josh': I can't believe you wrote a book for the sole purpose of proving me wrong. *'Joos': Well, that wasn't the only reason. I also wanted to practice my writing skills. *'Josh': It was a strange tale about everyone in the Shepherds having to communicate through something called the...internet? *'Joos': That it was. Now, what did you think of it? *'Josh': All of the royalty was still in charge and everyone basically behaved the same way they do now, so that was astoundingly unoriginal. Furthermore, the separation of all the characters on such a massive scale really hampered the plot's ability to progress without extensive use of the word “meanwhile.” If I could make a suggestion, maybe next time you can have some characters know each other beforehand? In person? That would make the dynamics between certain pairings—Joos and Signele especially—more believable. I guess a tactician like yourself can't possibly achieve greatness at everything... *'Joos': Um...I see. *'Josh': Also, I can still say I have read every book we own, since you left it in my care and all. *'Joos': GOD DAMN IT! Joos and Knifez C Support *'Knifez': What're you doing, Joos? *'Joos': Studying maps. *'Knifez': You don't even remember what the continent looks like? Still? *'Joos': Dude, I don't think my memory's ever coming back, to be honest. But that's okay, because maps exist and I can figure out the layout of this place. *'Knifez': I see. Do you need any help? I've kind of been all over the place. *'Joos': I have too, so I should know. But there is something I'd like to know. *'Knifez': Go for it. *'Joos': The continent has this body of water in the middle. What's that all about? *'Knifez': Ah, yes. That's the sea of tranquility. Back when that huge war took place, my grandfather and the emissaries of the other nations gathered there to sign the peace treaty. *'Joos': In the middle of the sea? That's dumb. *'Knifez': Ha ha, nah. There's an island with a mountain on it in the middle of the sea. That mountain is famous for being the tallest mountain on the continent. It's called Mount Vrede. *'Joos': I see. You don't suppose Esh-Ban's there, do you? *'Knifez': Nah, he would never defile sacred ground like that. *'Joos': I hope you're right... *'Knifez': You okay? *'Joos': Oh, it's nothing. Something about it just gives me the creeps, is all. *'Knifez': I see. ...Joos? *'Joos': Yeah? *'Knifez': You forgot that today is your patrol day, didn't you? *'Joos': OH SHIT! B Support *'Knifez': What're you up to, Joos? *'Joos': Studying up on magic. It's astounding how much of this I remember. *'Knifez': Yeah? *'Joos': Definitely. I don't remember reading this text before waking up in that field, and I definitely haven't read it since, but I know every word I'm reading right now. How did I not forget my skills? *'Knifez': I have no idea. It's truly a conundrum. *'Joos': Indeed... *'Knifez': ...Joos? *'Joos': Yeah? *'Knifez': Today's your patrol day. *'Joos': OH SHIT, I FORGOT AGAIN! … *'Knifez': *sigh* Joos, this has to stop happening. Your slacking is starting to look bad. *'Joos': Sorry, sorry. I sometimes get caught up in my reading that I forget my other duties. *'Knifez': I totally understand. Sometimes you want to do all the fun shit and let all the boring shit fall to the side, but the boring shit is a part of being a Shepherd. If you had a home to return to, I'd be strongly considering sending you back at this point. *'Joos': Right...sorry Knifez. I'll try to do better in the future. *'Knifez': That's what I like to hear. Joos and Sam C Support *'Sam': Joos. Come. Sit with me. *'Joos': What's up, Sam? *'Sam': Today, we play chess. *'Joos': Ah, I see. Are you still not convinced of my prowess? After how many battles together? *'Sam': Hit the nail right on the head. So now, in order to actually prove yourself, we'll play the Tactician's great game. *'Joos': Alright. You be white. *'Sam': How noble of you. You do understand that being courteous like that on the battlefield is a one-way ticket to hell, yes? *'Joos': I'm perfectly aware. However, this is chess, and not a real battlefield, so I'll take that chance in this context. Also, I just like to wait for my opponent to make the first move. As you are aware. *'Sam': Alright. Game on. … *'Sam': And Check....mate! Looks like I win. You have much to learn still. You trust now that I have reason to be wary, yes? *'Joos': I guess...We'll have to rematch very soon. *'Sam': Ha ha, don't think you can outwit me based on my strategy in one match! *'Joos': I wasn't saying I could. Good game though! *'Sam': Quite. B Support *'Joos': Sam, I'm ready to play again! *'Sam': Alright! Show me what you've got. … *'Sam': Check and... mate! Looks like I win again, buddy. *'Joos': Indeed.... *'Sam': You don't seem all here right now. What's the matter? *'Joos': You won, but at what cost? *'Sam': Explain. *'Joos': Look at the board. See how the white pieces vastly outnumber the black pieces? *'Sam': Mm. *'Joos': You won, but at the same time, you had to sacrifice so many pieces to do it. On the actual battlefield, you would have had the majority of us killed! *'Sam': Meanwhile, you protected as many pieces as you could and felt the significant loss of each one, from pawn to king. *'Joos': You see, each piece is monumentally important. *'Sam': Ah, but what if their importance is in being sacrificed? *'Joos': Nobody's of any use to an army dead. Please don't tell me you act like this in actual battles. *'Sam': ...I may have lost a number of Shepherds, but we haven't lost a fight yet. *'Joos': Sam! That's not okay! Every unit is vital to the success of a mission! *'Sam': No no, I see where you're coming from. I'm sorry, but a win's a win's a win. *'Joos': Now you're off topic! *'Sam': I'll explain it later. Right now, I think I hear someone calling for me. *'Joos': Something's not right here, and I plan to get to the bottom of it. A Support *'Joos': Sam! Let's play! *'Sam': Whoa, you're an eager one today! Let's do it. *'Joos': However, this time, I want to propose a deal. *'Sam': Hm? *'Joos': If I win, you tell me what you neglected to last time we played. *'Sam': Alright. And if I win, you tell me the truth about where you come from. *'Joos': ...Fine. And if we tie, we both spill, okay? *'Sam': You're on. … *'Sam': And I move my rook here! *'Joos': Queen takes the rook! *'Sam': And king takes your queen! *'Joos': And....it's a draw. *'Sam': What? *'Joos': Look. A bishop and a king versus another king cannot create a checkmate on either player. It's a draw. *'Sam': Well I'll be damned. It is. How'd you pull that one off? *'Joos': I employed your “don't give a damn, balls to the wall” strategy. And we both ran out of men. Now spill it. Why are you so okay with sacrificing real-ass people? *'Sam': ...Okay, look. When I first joined the Shepherds, I was great. I must have won twenty battles for us without losing a soldier! But one day, something happened. I got overconfident. I slipped. We must have lost fifteen men that day. It was...It was a massacre. I know you treat every loss as if you lost a brother, so imagine having to do that. With fifteen people. At a time. *'Joos': ...Yeah, that must have hurt. *'Sam': After that, I blanked. I must have sat out of ten more fights out of sheer terror at losing anyone again. I couldn't do it. Finally, I decided: too bad, so sad. I have to push through the loss. Winning and keeping Waydrn—nay, the world—safe is the number one priority. *'Joos': But Sam! These people have families! Loved ones! You can't just sacrifice them! *'Sam': They signed up to die! They knew full well what they were getting themselves into. *'Joos': Just because they know they might die doesn't mean they should! *'Sam': Look, Joos. I respect you. As a person. However, I've come to learn that we simply can't get along as Tacticians. *'Joos': Don't speak like I'm the one at fault. *'Sam': I'm not implying it's anyone's fault. I'm just saying that we can't get along like this. *'Joos': Urgh... *'Sam': Okay, I showed you mine, Now you show me yours. Where did you really come from? *'Joos': A promise is a promise, eh? Well, to be perfectly honest: I have no idea. *'Sam': Still? Surely something must have come back to you in all this time. *'Joos': Nope. Not a thing. I can't remember if I have any family. Or loved ones. Maybe I had a girlfriend before I lost my memory... Or boyfriend. I'm not one to judge. But if I did, there's no way to know. *sigh* *'Sam': ...I see. I choose to believe you, but that's only because I can see in your eyes that you mean it. Good job at chess today. *'Joos': Sam. Wait. *'Sam': Hm? *'Joos': Just... Just think about what I said here today, will you? I don't want to watch anymore friends die, alright? *'Sam': ...I'll consider it. And I'll attempt to reapply my rose-tinted glasses that you can't seem to shake. *'Joos': Thanks. I think. Joos and Signele C Support *'Joos': Alright. Time to check the traps for game. *'Signele': (I wonder what kind of game he means... Better follow him and find out!) ... *'Joos': Alright! I caught a nice, fat rabbit! The people back at camp will be eating like kings toni— *'Signele': NOT ANOTHER MOVE, MAN-SPAWN. *'Joos': EEK! *'Signele': Release my brethren at once! *'Joos': Brethren? I didn't think you were an actual ra— *'Signele': I said UNHAND HIM! *'Joos': Fine, fine! Here you go! *'Signele': Hello little friend! I can't wait to fix you up and be your best friend. *'Joos': Is...is it going to be alright? *'Signele': You were gonna eat him not a minute ago! Don't pretend to care now! *'Joos': It's just that...aaaaand she's gone. That was intense. B Support *'Signele': Hey! Let's go check my traps! *'Joos': You set traps? Nice to see you contributing to our well-being. Let's go check! … *'Signele': Well damn. Guess I didn't get any today. *'Joos': These traps are awfully...unorthodox. What kind of rabbits or bears are you even trying to capture? *'Signele': No silly, they're not animal traps, they're human traps! *'Joos': What?! *'Signele': And you're about to be in one! *'Joos': AAAAAH! *'Signele': I AM THE APEX PREDATOR! *'Joos': Let me down from here! *'Signele': Not until you admit I'm the apex predator! *'Joos': The what? *'Signele': APEX PREDATOR. *'Joos': Alright, alright! You're the apex predator. Are you happy now? *'Signele': Plenty. *'Joos': Okay. Now let me down from here. *'Signele': Not yet. *'Joos': What? *'Signele': Promise me you'll never lay another trap intended for a rabbit again. *'Joos': This is blackmail! *'Signele': What was that? “Leave me up here forever because I'm man-spawn trash?” *'Joos': *sigh* Fine. I won't intentionally trap any more rabbits. And if I do trap more, I'll be sure to release them. Promise. *'Signele': That'll do! *'Joos': Okay, now let me down. … *'Joos': Signele? Hey! Don't leave! You're forgetting someone! Signele! KNIFEZ! …Anybody? A Support *'Joos': I'm glad we've come to an understanding. *'Signele': You don't trap rabbits, I don't trap humans. I guess that's as close to an understanding as we can get. *'Joos': Well, I'd kind of like to understand a bit better. *'Signele': What do you mean? *'Joos': Well...are you okay with this getting personal for a sec? *'Signele': Go for it and keep in mind you're dangerously close to my question limit. *'Joos': Right...Why did you care so much about that first rabbit? It was a rabbit and you're very much a Taguel. There's not a whole lot there except for the fact that your beast form vaguely resembles a rabbit. Does that make sense? *'Signele': I understand what you mean. I guess I should start by saying The Domain was very, very different from Waydrn. The people, the species, and especially the wildlife. You see, we were very one with nature. Even the humans would live peacefully with nature instead of shoving it to the side like humans in Waydrn, Tost and Frar do. To put it simply: we just lived there. We didn't own the place. *'Joos': I see. *'Signele': Because of that, there were many animal species that thrived that this continent has never even heard of. *'Joos': Like? *'Signele': Ever heard of a dodo bird? *'Joos': What the hell is that? *'Signele': Exactly!! We had all sorts of animals that don't live here. The only animal that lived in The Domain that also lives here is the rabbit. Fact that I'm a Taguel aside, I like rabbits because...they're the only thing I have left of my home. *'Joos': Oh. I'm so sorry. If I had known... *'Signele': It's fine. There was no way for you to know. *'Joos': I'm deeply sorry, Signele. Please don't cry. *'Signele': Nope, too late! I'm crying... *sniffle* about as hard as I'll allow myself right now. *'Joos': Here, bring it in. hugs make everything better. *'Signele': Thanks, Joos. *'Joos': No problem, apex predator. S Support *'Signele': Joos, what's wrong? *'Joos': You just walked into the room with me. What makes you think something's wrong? *'Signele': Huge bunny ears. I can hear things others can't. I've honestly lost count of how many times I've been over this with people. *'Joos': Ha ha, sorry. *'Signele': So what's the problem? Your heart-rate skyrocketed the second you saw me walk into the room. *'Joos': (You sure do make this hard to make a surprise...) *'Signele': Make what a surprise? *'Joos': Oh, uh, nothing! *'Signele': Something's jingling in your pocket that wasn't there the last time we spoke. *'Joos': Augh! You're not making this any easier! *'Signele': Making what any easier? *'Joos': Stop playing dumb! Stop harassing me! QUESTION LIMIT REACHED. *'Signele': I have to say, it's pretty funny to see you flustered. It's adorable. *'Joos': ...You really think so? *'Signele': Yeah! You sure are cute for a human who's taken lives. *'Joos': And you're cute for a Taguel who's also taken lives. *'Signele': Point taken. Now on with it. What's got you all jittery? You know it's bad when a rabbit says you're jittery. *'Joos': Right, well I guess there's no putting this off for later. I, uh, have something I want to give you. *'Signele': Is it that jingly thing in your pocket? *'Joos': ...Yes. *'Signele': I love jingly things! *'Joos': Here. *'Signele': A ring! Why a ring? *'Joos': I assume you've been here long enough to know what exactly that ring is used for. *'Signele': ...Right. Is this what I think it is? *'Joos': If you think I'm proposing, then you're absolutely right. *'Signele': Wait, really?! You would marry a Taguel like me? *'Joos': Of course I would! *'Signele': But I trapped you, and yelled at you, and probably threatened you at one point. *'Joos': Yes, but you also cried with me, bled with me, and fought with me. The experiences we've shared that ended in smiles outweigh the handful of incidents that ended in malcontent. I figured that a whole life spent with you by my side is more important to me than a few petty squabbles. So what do you say? *'Signele': I say this ring has carrots on it. *'Joos': ...Yes. I figured you would appreciate it. *'Signele': And I do! A thousand times yes! Let's get married right away! *'Joos': The second this damned war ends, so it will be, my love. Joos and Augustus C Support *'Augustus': Hey Joosbag. *'Joos': That's a new one. *'Augustus': Pull my finger. *'Joos': ...Excuse me? *'Augustus': You heard me. *'Joos': Did you just walk up to your head tactician and ask him to pull your finger? *'Augustus': Damn right I did. Now do it. *'Joos': No. *'Augustus': Please! *'Joos': This is no time for jokes that five-year olds find funny. *'Augustus': You're not fun!! *'Joos': I'm plenty of fun, but not for juvenile pranks like that. *'Augustus': Do it. *'Joos': No. *'Augustus': Just do it! I promise I'll leave you alone after this. *'Joos': Fine! *'Augustus': Yes! *'Joos': But only because you kept pestering me like a chi...Oh my god! *'Augustus': Ah! Look what you did! *'Joos': How the fuck? Your damned finger came clean off! *'Augustus': How dare you, first of all! *'Joos': What the hell? *'Augustus': ...Gotcha! *'Joos': And now it's back? But what was I holding...? *'Augustus': My dad cast an illusion spell that activated when you pulled my finger. I wish it would have lasted longer so I could make you do things to make it up to me. *'Joos': Wow. That's...probably the most creative twist on that joke I've ever seen. Not bad. *'Augustus': Damn right! Joos and Jayde C Support *'Jayde': Hey dad! Take a seat, get comfy. We'll be here a while. *'Joos': What do you mean? *'Jayde': Tell me a bit about yourself, dearest daddy. *'Joos': Why? Shouldn't you already know about me? I think it's you who should be telling me about yourself. *'Jayde': Yeah, well, I don't remember you. *'Joos': Why not? You know everything about your mother. Her favorite food.... *'Jayde': Chicken! But not just any chicken. Chicken specially made using a down-home recipe straight from The Domain. *'Joos': Her allergies... *'Jayde': Shellfish, coconut and guava. There's probably more. *'Joos': Her birthday... *'Jayde': April 7th. *'Joos': And even her favorite word. *'Jayde': Fuck! *'Joos': So why don't you remember anything about me? *'Jayde': Well...you died. When I was very little. Either that or before I was even born. *'Joos': ...Oh. That makes sense. I'm sorry, I didn't know. *'Jayde': That's okay! I did come back to save you after all, right? So please let me get to know the father I never had. *'Joos': Alright. Let's play chess and I'll tell you about myself during the game. *'Jayde': ...I don't know how to play chess. *'Joos': Er...okay, we'll find a different way to bond. Promise. *'Jayde': Yay! B Support *'Joos': And...that's really it. *'Jayde': Really? *'Joos': All I remember anyway. Sorry your father's so boring. *'Jayde': Hey, it's okay! Once you remember everything, I'm sure we'll spend years talking about it! *'Joos': Yeah, you're right. *'Jayde': Sorry I badgered you so much about stuff you didn't really know. *'Joos': You wanted to get to know your dad. Nothing wrong with that. *'Jayde': But...what do we do now? *'Joos': You still haven't told me about yourself, so... *'Jayde': Oh, right! Let's get on that! Short version: I need to repopulate my species since we're all almost dead. *'Joos': As in the Taguel? *'Jayde': Yeah! *'Joos': The Taguel aren't extinct. *'Jayde': Not yet they're not. *'Joos': Your mom wasn't the last of the Taguel, she's the last of The Domain. *'Jayde': Of course I know that! But do you see any other Taguel around? Neither do I. So I'm repopulating. *'Joos': Fair enough. *'Jayde': ...If I can. *'Joos': Oh, you'll be able to. With your looks, it shouldn't be hard at all to net a nice guy. *'Jayde': Says the one who fell in love with a Taguel in the first place. Most people aren't used to the giant ears and stuff. And the glasses don't help. *'Joos': What's that supposed to...don't look at me like that! *'Jayde': Heehee, I'm joking. I know some guys dig the glasses. The ears are the hard part... *'Joos': Let's blame your mom for that one. *'Jayde': As opposed to blaming the normal human? *'Joos': Duh. *'Jayde': You're so weird, dad. Category:Supports